Meeting: Team Six of the Leaf
Team 6: Assimilate! It was a cloudy afternoon in Konohagakure. The chilling wind blew away the usual scent of the village. On top of the Hokage Monument was where three destined genin would meet as a team for the first time. Leaves rustled around the monument, surrounding the exact area which, in a blink of an eye, Gekihen appeared in. He stood with legs bent and his Hiramekarei vertically held by his left hand with his head down. Slowly lifting up his head, he yelled "Witness... Perfection!!" much to his dissapointment, no one had come yet, as he got earlier than usual... "hmph... Something tells me this is gonna be lame." There was a sudden puff of smoke behind and another boy had materialised as the smoke cleared. Letting the cool breeze blow his short, jet black hair sideways, Juro Uchiha stepped forward, arms folded. "Good afternoon," he straightened his forehead protector, "I'll take it you're Gekihen?" Gekihen didn't answer, instead he peered at the boy closely. He spun his bandaged Hiramekarei in his hand and placed it in the boy's neck. "You must be the Uchiha... Huh... Interesting... Okay, sad-eyes, where's the third guy?! I don't like waiting..." Gekihen spoke to the boy whilst using his right hand to brush his blue hair slowly. He now showed a very serious look in his visage, which is a result of his naturally aggressive nature. The rustle of leaves heralded the arrival of the third member. He had dark hair and blue eyes which seemed to command the attention of anybody who looked at him. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost", he said rather plainly. He then undertook the task of staring at the ground and saying nothing. "My greetings to you as well," Juro courteously greeted the third, nodding at the new arrival. Kenji acknowledged the greeting with a slight nod. "You would be Juro Uchiha. Which makes him...". He glanced in the direction of the blue haired boy. "So he is Gekihen..." Scanning his two teammates he muttered to himself, "Interesting", before staring at the floor again. "Are you seriously ignoring me?! I have a blade in your neck, for goodness sake!!" yelled Gekihen at Juro, with a bulging vein visible in his forehead signifying his rage. He then let out a small sigh and turned his attention to the boy who had just arrived... "Rule Number 1: don't keep me waiting... I hate waiting... I really... Really... Hate... Waiting" Gekihen spoke in a soft and serious tone. Then the serious visage turned into a smile, "so, tell me, sad-eyes and... Nerd... What are your aspirations for the future? What are your likes? What are your dislikes. I shall start..." Gekihen said enthusiasticly... "Well, I am Gekihen... I aspire to be the next Hokage of the leaf village and surpass... A certain someone... I like a lot of things, mostly myself and those that share the same ideals for peace as I do... My dislikes? Well..." he turned to the young Uchiha, speaking in a serious tone once more, "people who ignore me when I speak..." he then turned his attention to the young Nagashi "and people who keep me waiting even though they can afford a watch...". He then spoke in an enthusiastic manner "Ok, who's next!?" Juro raised his hands up calmly in surrender and apology towards Gekihen, and started. "My name's Juro Uchiha. I like calmness and everything else...I dislike, a few things, including a certain team we may be facing in this exams; they're honestly the only people I want to kill. My ambitions, are to surpass my father in power and forge a legend of my own. Next.", Juro finished. Kenji gave an apathetic sigh. "My name's Kenji Nagashi. I like quiet and shogi. I dislike noise...and people who speak too much." Having said those words he gave a stare to Gekihen. "My ambition...".His voice dropped in volume, and his eyes fixated on something far off in the distance. He mumbled something incoherent, before simply staring at nothing. Gekihen gave a blank expression, "well, now that we got that outta the way... Since I got here a little earlier, I was given a mission for the team by our sensei, . Here's the deal... Something about bells and teamwork... Anyway, we'll meet him there" mused Gekihen whilst pointing at a grassy, open area surrounded by trees and a lake far off his current position with the wind pushing his hair sideways. "One more thing; whatever you do, don't get in my way... Or I'll kill you..." Gekihen spoke in an ominous tone... Which then turned enthusiastic, "Just kidding.. Lets go!" Destiny: The Bell Test! Udon eyed the three genin assembled before him with curiosity. He adjusted his glasses and sighed. Inspecting them he saw them all as they were; an Uchiha kid too self-absorbed in his own thoughts to give a damn, a blue haired boy who couldn't stop yapping and an overly shy kid whose eyes seemed to be in love with the ground. But he saw something else in all three, something that could distinguish them from the rest of the genin in this tournament. In each of their eyes there was a burning desire to achieve something; a sort of hunger that could not be quenched easily. Something that could fuel immense power. Udon clapped his hands and introduced himself to the misfit trio. "I'm Udon and I'm your sensei. There's no need to introduce yourselves again, as I have all your files with me, so I'll cut the crap." Udon's sleepy eyes shrunk even further. "Some of us Jonin employ this method to measure our students' abilities; the Bell Test." Udon pointed to a pair of bells attached to his belt. "You've gotta take these bells from me as a test of your abilities when I tell you to start. If I'm satisfied, I'll buy you three lunch. If I'm not satisfied, you three aren't having meals til sundown." Udon sniggered. These three has been enrolled into the exams, so Udon's first order of business was to make sure that they could gel as a team. Sending a group of primadonnas into battle would result in a quick elimination in the second phase, if they made it past the written test. This wasn't a compulsory exercise, but Udon wanted to see what they were made off anyway, as all of them had illustrious backgrounds and families. "When I say start, you're gonna have to come at me with all your might and take these bells from me. You can't just touch them, you've gotta take them. Let's see what you three punkasses have got." Udon finished his sentence with a yawn. He rolled a small smokebomb in his fingers. "Let's start!", Udon yelled as he threw the smokebomb and leaped backwards. Juro readied himself, as did Gekihen and Kenji. Juro knew they were out of their league against this guy individually, that much was sure. "Hey, Gekihen, Kenji, we've gotta coordinate our moves against this guy. He looks funny, but every Jonin is sure to pack a punch.", Juro called to his teammates, as he pulled out his tantō. "Yeah, I'll get back to you on that..." said Gekihen sarcastically as he unbandaged his Hiramekarei. "You can't hide to a sensor, Udon-san..." he spoke in an ominous tone before tightly swinging his Hiramekarei horizontally towards Udon's location, "Hiramekarei Unleashing!!" yelled the boy as he unleashed chakra in the form of a sharp long disk roughly the size of a fuma shuriken in width. This disk cut through trees towards Udon's location as Gekihen smirked... "I think I'll do it on my own for now." Gekihen, in truth, wanted to work together, but his pride wouldn't let him, and he wanted to first see the skills of the other genin. Finally looking up from the ground, Kenji withdrew a kunai from his leg holster. "Yeah." He pre-emptively activated his dojutsu, his blue eyes dilating as he scanned the surrounding area. Udon was fast however. He leaped easily over the disk of chakra and headed straight for the four genin. He pulled out two kunai and fired them towards Gekihen, while suddenly appearing in the middle of the three genin. He spun suddenly, landing a kick on Juro who had attempted to suddenly snatch the bells as he had arrived, sending the Uchiha tumbling backwards. As the kunai still hadn't reached Gekihen, Udon turned his attention towards Kenji, attempting to elbow him. If Gekihen tried to attack Udon, the two kunai would penetrate his flesh. Juro was a distance away, but getting up. And Kenji would have to deal with Udon's incoming elbow. Things were going according to Udon's plan. "Crud..." whispered Gekihen who had realized his stalemate position. He rapidly spun his double-edged blade, which deflected the kunai. He then readied himself, taking a few backflips to the nearby lake, walking on the surface of the water and bandaging his Hiramekarei. He then placed it on his back, raised his sweater to his elbow, revealing a special tatoo, and took out his sword from its stored place using a special technique by pressing a finger on the tatoo. "He is smart, I'll give him that... Hmph... Guess I might need to work with those dweebs on this one..." Gekihen spoke to himself whilst tightly holding his sword. The Genin's Resolve Gekihen tightle clenches his sword and ran towards Udon with his remarkable natural speed. "brace yourself... You'll see why I am the bullet..." mused the denim blue-haired boy as he sprang towards the genin. Kenji easily dodged the elbow, ducking under it. From there, he fired a high speed ball of water towards the jonin, hoping to knock him away, or knock him off balance, leaving him open to another attack. Juro calculated the potential moves in his head in a millisecond, analysing which direction or course of action Udon would take next. A water attack from Kenji, Gekihen charging in with his blade...if Udon leaped upwards, Juro would easily snag him with a few kunai and wire. If he turned to counter Gekihen, Kenji attack would hit him flat on in the stomach. If he turned to counter Kenji, Gekihen would skewer Udon with his blade. This was like a game of chess, Gekihen was a rook, able to move in linear fashion. Kenji was like the queen, holding Udon (whom Juro likened to the opposition king), in a check. Juro was like the knight, and he could seal the checkmate if he blocked off Udon correctly. But the only logical thing for a checked King to do, would be to break the check. Juro did not know how Udon would bypass this, but there was no time for lengthy calculations. Moving instantly, Juro leaped in the air, flinging three kunai at Udon. Juro smiled, looks like they were unintentionally working as a team. Udon saw the three attacks coming. No sacrifice, no victory, Udon thought. He let Kenji's attack hit him full on in the stomach as he was thrust to the ground instantly. While he fell, he stretched his legs, catching the speeding incoming Gekihen right in the stomach, smashing him a few metres backwards. Juro's three kunai whizzed overhead harmlessly, but Juro was approaching rapidly now, running towards the downed Udon. "Kenji, Gekihen, attack him, now!", the Uchiha roared as his hands formed hand signs. "Right!" yelled Gekihen in agreement. "I'd love to chat, but I gotta beat you up, Udon-san. How's Moegi-chan anyway?! Still bossy?" Gekihen was strangely making conversation whilst landing the hit. Immediately, he directed his sprint towards a tree, jumping to it. As he jumped, he focused chakra on his feet, intending to use the tree to boost his speed. He instantanously moved above Udon, stretching his leg downwards in an attempt to land a devastating kick to his mid-section. Gekihen was feeling adrenaline coursing through his veins as he sped to kick Udon, yelling his phrase "Witness... Perfection!!!" with a rather long smile. Kenji observed Gekihen's attack, and, after a second's consideration, weaved a set of unique hand signs. Atmospheric moisture condensed to form a barrage of long sharp needles that surrounded the jonin from all sides apart from above, which is where Gekihen's kick was coming from. Thrusting his hands forward, the needles flew towards Udon, ready to pierce him. The resulting injuries would not be deep, but surely enough to incapacitate their opponent. While the two combined attacks, Juro leaped into the air and spat multiple projectiles of fire from his mouth to form a ring of fiery projectiles around Udon and his teammates. If Udon attempted the body flicker to escape his predicament, he would be scorched instantly by one of the small fiery orbs. Juro smiled as the attacks landed. Checkmate, he thought to himself smiling. Gekihen's savage kick landed on Udon's gut, while the water needles pierced Udon's sides. However, this Udon vanished into a puff of smoke; a shadow clone. The real Udon popped out of a nearby bush, unfazed. "I took a page out of your father's book there, Juro." Udon sniggered, covering his mouth in a yawn. The flames from Juro's attack extinguished as Udon pressed forward. "Eventhough you and Juro are sensors, Gekihen, you two aren't experienced sensors yet. Your senses can be dulled by the heat of battle. When I threw that smokescreen, you immediately searched your sense to locate me behind the smoke. But the moment I threw it, I had conjured a Shadow Clone. Hence you located my clone which you believed to be me, but failed to look for the real me; failed to look for tricks." Udon smiled and propped his glasses higher up his nose. "But no worries, that clone was only to gauge your skills. That last attack demonstrated flawless teamwork from all of you. Now, no tricks, go at me with all you've got, all three of you." Udon bent his back and pulled out two kunai, his sleepy look replaced with an alert one as the three genin eyed the bells on his belt. Self-Sacrifice: Lust for Victory "Just as I thought... It was too easy... He isn't jonin-level for no reason..." whispered Gekihen whilst rubbing his leg. He slowly woke up, clenching his blade tight, and waved his sword sideways. Immediately, in Udon's eyes, more and more of Gekihen's right "arms" waved their swords like a willow, which obviously signified that he was in a certain illusion. Gekihen charged a remainder of chakra to his feet so that if Udon were to try and avoid it by looking away or closing his eyes for even a few seconds, he would surely regret it. "Go! Take the stupid bells!!" yelled Gekihen as he kept swinging the sword. This constant swinging would ensure that even if Udon were to release it before the others took the bells, he would be immediately captured once more. Kenji acted quickly. Instantly appearing in front of the subdued sensei he swung with his kunai, not to harm, but to remove the entire belt, and with it, the bells. By doing this he increased the chance of all three team members getting a bell if Udon were to somehow break out of the spell that Gekihen had placed him under. Juro formed two shadow clones that instantly caught hold of Udon's arms from both sides, effectively stopping him from moving. Juro leaped directly onto Udon, forcing his head to align with the rapid spinning of Gekihen's sword. Juro knew that there was only one way out of this for Udon—to break the Genjutsu, and Juro knew Udon would easily do that. The shadow clones were a distraction to keep him momentarily pinned and Juro himself had leaped onto his sensei to distract the Jonin, while Kenji grabbed the bells. Juro grinned. Checkmate, knight checks king, rook controls row, queen moves in for checkmate., he thought. Udon cursed as he broke out of the genjutsu, but Juro held onto his head up long enough for Kenji to dislodge the belt and grab the bells. The two shadow clones dispersed, and Udon knew he had lost. As Kenji and Juro leaped back to Gekihen victoriously with the belt, Udon folded his arms again. That was fast..., Udon thought. Those three kids had serious potential, and all three would probably go very far in the exams. Heck, there could even be a potential winner here. The three boys were jubilant, looking and celebrating as if they'd been promoted to Chūnin. Udon sighed, "I guess lunch is on me then," he said as he approached the three and grabbed his belt again as the four made their way back to the village. There would be lotsa training to do, and Udon would put the three through hell to cultivate the greatest teamwork possible, while honing their individual prowess. And so began the story of Konoha's Team 6, one month before their Chūnin Exams. Team 6 will return again in the upcoming Chūnin Exams, stay tuned!